


逃避可耻却有用1

by yashuashuashua



Series: 逃避可耻却有用 [1]
Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashuashuashua/pseuds/yashuashuashua
Summary: 伞修ABO校园剧





	逃避可耻却有用1

‘从’这个字指的是人和人要互相倚靠。  
那‘众’呢？

 

是Beta，还是Omega？  
打从见到人的一瞬间，辨识本能就已经开始了，像森林里遇到其他物种的动物，第一反应判定对方是猎物还是狩猎者。  
对邱非来说，面前这个打着“迎接者”旗号的前辈性别无非上面两种，那毛茸茸的发旋、对年长者来说过于谦逊的态度和一只手就能紧握的后颈，让他自然地倾倒往“猎物”那一边。  
像是注意到他的视线，对方摸着后颈转过头来，有些困惑地笑了。  
“邱非同学？你有在听吗？”  
“抱歉，我走神了。”  
“哦哦。”对方并没有生气，邱非觉得他似乎已经十分习惯被忽视了，这可不是个好习惯，他皱起眉。“那我再讲一遍，这次不要走神啊。”  
“从我们刚刚进入的正门算起，到你能看见的最远处都是学校领地，包括森林和湖都是，本校是全寄宿制学校，强制所有学生住宿。”他指向远处一座建筑的顶端，“能看见那个风向标吗？”  
邱非眯起眼睛，西式的洋房顶上立着一个微微转动的风向鸡——但那动物不像是鸡：“孔雀？”  
“对，那个就是Omega的宿舍‘孔雀之馆’，临着湖虽然没有孔雀却有天鹅呢，离食堂最大也最近的宿舍是Beta的‘山鹿之馆’，山上的是Alpha学生居住的‘狮鹫之馆’，——你今天办完入学手续后应该就会住进来了，打包好的行李宿管会先放进你房间——”他停下来想了想，“你的婚约者在这里吗？”  
“？”他有点跟不上这个前辈的脑回路，“我还没有婚约者，但是前辈为什么会这么问？”  
“因为这个时期很少有转学生，而且你还是从国外回来的，陈果姐她们都在猜你是不是来找人，”小个子前辈笑嘻嘻地说，“在这些猜测里，婚约者是最浪漫的选项对吧？”  
“也是最不现实的选项。”邱非皱着眉，“前辈，婚约者婚约者的说着……你是处男吧？以为Alpha一早就会定下来吗？”  
“……呜！”  
请当作我没说过吧，名为乔一帆的高年级生这样拜托他，邱非也不忍心继续打击他：“我们今天会见到学生会长吗？”  
“会长吗？”乔一帆重新振作精神，“现在应该在处理宿舍事务，你想见的话我可以帮你安排一下。”  
“嗯，我想去跟前辈打个招呼。”  
“你们认识？”  
“我出国前受过他的照顾，”邱非说，“我知道叶修前辈进了这里后我就没再想别的学校了，想必他一定成为了优秀的Alpha，担任学生会长率领其他人吧。”  
“我明白了，”乔一帆说，“我觉得你的入学理由很厉害，不过有两个错误我需要纠正。”  
“？”  
“第一，本校确实有位名为叶修的前辈，我也受过他的照顾，”他说，“但他不是学生会长，而是孔雀之馆的宿舍长。”  
“第二，本校规定只有Beta能担任学生会成员管理学生。”  
说着，他拉下学生会的袖标，露出掩藏在下面的山鹿头像。  
“这不合理吧？”  
仅用了一秒，邱非就迅速地反应了过来。  
“你是说什么不合理呢？”  
“如果是用竞选的方式选出学生会长，这我可以接受，”邱非抱着一边手肘，“但只有Beta能担任管理层，这是歧视吧？”  
“学生会长也是由全校学生选举出来的。”  
“那是摈除了Alpha和Omega之外的参选人吧？”  
“你是觉得该让所有人统一参加候选吗？”乔一帆摊开一只手，“为了所谓的‘公平’？是不是还打算根据性别比规定学生会成员的比例呢，Alpha1名Omega2名Beta3名这样，够公平了？”  
虽然身高比自己稍矮，但邱非觉得气氛在此时变化了。  
如果空气的流向会倾向质量密度大的那一边，那么现在气氛确实是在向乔一帆倾斜过去。  
“邱非同学，”他说，“你听过‘从’这个字的解释吗？”  
“……‘人和人互相支撑’。”  
“如果套用这个理论，‘众’字你会怎么解读呢，”他看向一旁走廊上挂的书法，那个字在学生会室里也挂有一个同样的，“本校的解法是‘人是由人支持才会成为上位者’。”  
“……”  
“相信你也知道，Beta在现在的人口构成里基数最大，”他说，“诚然，Alpha在历史上通常担任领导者，Omega也为人口的繁衍作出了极大贡献，但请不要忘记了，这个社会中的绝大多数人是Beta，支撑着领导者向前发展，同时营造出适合生育后代的环境的，是资质平平的Beta们。”  
乔一帆对他绽开微笑。  
“我们是民众。”  
“但不是领导者选择跟随者，支持谁是由民众来决定，请不要忘记了。”他轻快地眨一眨眼，“本校实行学生高度自治，三个宿舍的宿舍长都有相应的话语权，学生会并不是唯一的‘管理阶层’——你很快就会明白了，我觉得你很聪明呐。”  
“最后，欢迎来到佛瑞斯特，希望你在学业生活中找到属于自己的荣耀。”  
“……”  
邱非坚定有力地握上了他伸出来的手：“谢谢乔前辈，我学了崭新的一课。”  
“哎呀，”乔一帆有点‘原形毕露’地笑了起来，“其实我也是现学现卖，这些是我入学时苏会长演讲时说的——就像你崇拜叶修前辈，我也很向往苏会长。”  
“会长是个什么样的人呢？”  
“嗯……”乔一帆想了想“他长得很帅喔！不比偶像明星差！”  
“……”  
“对不起，我形容的很抽象吗？”  
“……没有，挺好懂的。”  
“而且他很厉害，”乔一帆兴致勃勃地举例，“一般人开长会都很容易困，他在的会就完全不会，感觉时间过得很快，而且脑子一直很清晰，在他身边我都觉得自己变聪明了——不止我，其他人都是这么觉得的——”  
他朝邱非莞尔一笑：“等下你见到就知道了，他现在应该正和叶修前辈在一起——”

乔一帆赞许有加的苏沐秋苏学生会长确实和邱非崇拜的叶修前辈在一起，但他们的气氛并不和谐，甚至可以称作剑拔弩张。  
苏沐秋摘下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴，复又重新戴上眼镜：“好了，双方的主张我已经充分明白……差不多快点完吧，我妹妹要给我打电话了。”  
“我深表赞同。”倚靠背翘起二郎腿的叶修说，“痛快点通过我的提案，我们就可以散会了。”  
“你们认真点！”拍案的大汉叫韩文清，是‘狮鹫’宿舍的宿舍长。  
一旁因为他拍桌导致茶杯跳了跳，把茶杯悄悄拉回原位的是‘山鹿’宿舍的宿舍长肖时钦，虽然被叫来开了一下午决策会，但因为事情跟山鹿没什么关系，他只是来看热闹的，他的行动也充分地表达了这一点，见其他人看向他，他举起杯子朝众人笑了笑：“喝茶，喝茶。”  
“我很认真。”叶修换了一条腿翘，“这是‘孔雀’全体通过的提案，我们要求享有和‘狮鹫’同样的待遇，spunk day也一样。”  
苏沐秋咳嗽了一声：“正确用法应该叫courage。”  
“是吗？”叶修懒洋洋地笑了，“我以为Alpha只是想找个由头释放精液呢。”  
韩文清又拍了一下桌子：“会长！”  
“你说。”  
“无畏日是狮鹫历史悠久的传统，”他抱着胳膊，“虽然我们会让宿舍新生趁夜潜入‘孔雀’，但都是在高年级监督下进行的，也从未出过什么乱子，是对他们勇气智慧的考验，而‘孔雀’要求效仿无畏日毫无意义。”  
“老韩这我可就要纠正你了，”叶修放下腿手按在桌子上，“虽然我们的勇气和智慧已经不需要考验了，但潜入‘狮鹫’还是有意义的，玩嘛。”  
“你就想着玩！”  
“玩有什么不好，胆小鬼！”  
“Omega进入全是Alpha的宿舍有什么后果你有没有想过？你以为所有人身手都跟你一样？”韩文清嗤之以鼻，“不知轻重，你对住宿生的人身安全根本没有考虑。”  
“如果过去做个客就会闹出人身风险，那咱们也趁早别在一个教室上课了，”叶修哼哼，“老韩，是你对你们住宿生的自制力毫无信心吧，你也觉得Alpha是一群见洞发情的野兽吗？”  
“当然不是！”  
“那就证明给大家看啊！我帮你证明！”  
“激将法省省吧，我不会着你的道的。”  
“胆小鬼Alpha，略略略。”  
“你这是人身攻击！幼稚！”  
接着两人争执不下，无非又是我誓死捍卫你发言的权利但只要我活着就不会同意你的意见老一套，听都听到烦，据说俩人未分化时就是王对王，龙打虎，旗鼓相当不分伯仲，有好事者猜他们都是Alpha期望看他们在情场上一决胜负，不料一前一后分化出第二性别却是一A一O，掐起架来却还是抛开性别你死我活战个痛。  
苏沐秋看着他们唇枪舌剑，只给了眼睛没给耳朵，思想直接飞到九霄云外去，他想起自己刚进佛瑞斯特，在吴雪峰会长底下效力，吴会长一边看着窗外悠悠的夕阳，一边跟他讲解起了‘从’和‘众’的含义。  
“所谓‘众’，就是人要对支撑住他人有责任感，”吴雪峰说，“Alpha和Omega的社会身份看上去是稀有的少数派，但在这个时代他们的基因优势已经渐渐被削弱，随着科技的进步，相信大众对他们的敬畏也会荡然无存，到时候，他们就只是单纯的少数派而已，受到迫害是很简单的事，寡不敌众。”  
“他们是被民众推上神坛，同样民众可以让他们掉下来，”他温和地对苏沐秋说，“我们要做的，就是引领好民众，暗暗支撑住他们，因为正是我们划分了性别，率先与他们拉开了距离，甚至用宿舍这么简单的东西把他们禁锢在里面。”  
苏沐秋一言不发地看着他，这个年轻人眼里闪烁着智慧的光，但他最聪明之处是不对别人透露出自己的内心想法。吴雪峰觉得要与他交心很难，却还是看中他优异的才干将他作为继任者带在自己身边。  
“你有什么见解尽管说，我也想听听你的看法，沐秋。”  
苏沐秋笑了笑，吴雪峰却紧紧盯住他，这个老好人也有紧咬不放的时候，苏沐秋觉得有点意外，最终他决定稍稍敞开一个缝隙。  
“我完全明白会长的意思，”他说，“但Alpha和Omega恐怕不是那么觉得的。”  
“觉得？”  
“他们觉得自己是基因更优越的一方，是——”他比划了下，“上天钦定的Beta的统治者。”  
吴雪峰思索了下：“我反倒觉得Beta在人种上的进化更为完全呢。”  
“？”  
“你想，我们不会有易感期和发情期，也闻不到信息素，”他一只手放在窗台上，“也就是我们不会被本能所控制，可以理性地看待事情，有选择恋爱的权利，也有拒绝生育的权利——在工作上，我们比Alpha和Omega优势更大，比起先天带来的求偶优势，我更喜欢不会被基因操控的人生。”  
“Beta也有思想，也有创造力，能做到Alpha和Omega能做的，也能做到他们做不到的事——这正是只有Beta能入选学生会的意义，”吴雪峰说，“我会推荐你做下一任会长，因为我相信你赞同学生会‘众’的思想——‘人人为我，我为人人’。”  
他很真诚，这个Beta有股发自内心关怀他人的力量，即使是上位者也一样。苏沐秋有种冲动想对他说些什么，但他把视线投向窗外，正好看到同年级的Omega带着小弟躲避仇家的追杀。  
吴雪峰也跟着他的视线看过去：“是叶修啊……真有精神。”  
那能叫有精神吗？一个Omega不知怎么收到Alpha小弟和招惹那么多Alpha仇家的。“那也算是需要支持的人吗？”  
“当然了，”吴雪峰非常自然地说，“正是因为对外界害怕才会反过来摆出一副进攻态度……那只是他们的保护色。”  
那天在苏沐秋的记忆里，除了晚霞绚丽只留下吴会长真是个好人的印象，之后吴雪峰也真的如他所说推荐了苏沐秋做他的继任者，与此同时，三个宿舍的宿舍长也改朝换代，孔雀和狮鹫迎来了前所未有针锋相对的时期。  
——要好好支持他们啊，沐秋。  
——因为这是只有我们才能做到的事。  
每当觉得麻烦想撒手不理时那句话都会回荡在脑中，苏沐秋不得不承认吴雪峰还是挺有润物细无声的洗脑功夫的。  
“苏大大，你怎么看？”  
“会长，下决断吧！”  
但麻烦的事终归还是麻烦，看着望过来等他仲裁的两个宿舍长，苏沐秋装模作样地抬手示意他们安静，随后以一种慢条斯理又公事公办的语气说：“我觉得也没什么问题，做呗。”  
和韩文清瞪大的眼睛不同，叶修眯细眼睛似笑非笑地看着他，苏沐秋刻意无视他的笑容。  
“我刚刚在脑袋里检索了一下，似乎没有校规禁止Omega进行和Alpha一样的团建活动，无畏日是狮鹫特有增进感情的方式我明白，但也不能以性别为由阻止孔雀也进行同样增进感情的活动吧，”他十指交叉放在脸前，“如果你不能拿出确实的反对理由，韩舍长，那就只是单纯的性别歧视而已，这在本校是明令禁止的。”  
“几个Alpha进入全是Omega的宿舍和几个Omega进入全是Alpha的宿舍，你明白这其中潜在危险的差别吗，苏会长。”  
“我当然明白，不过本校从创校起秉持的校风就是'自由平等，文武双全'，我们体能训练的指标从未因Alpha、Beta、Omega的差别有什么不同，你眼前的叶舍长正是去年击剑全国大赛的冠军得主，同样你也为本校赢取了拳击比赛高中组的个人金牌，而我没能去为你们加油是因为创新火箭竞赛撞在一天了——”  
他将双手平摊下来张开。  
“不如这样，让我们各退一步，孔雀需要提前上报无畏日举办的时间和参加名单，发情期和体能不达标的学生不得参与，同样狮鹫易感期的学生在活动当天需要使用抑制剂或不出房间，全程有我和其他学生会成员现场监督——这样你们是不是可以接受了？”  
“我没问题啊。”叶修说着踢了踢对面椅子，“老韩，你说呢？”  
韩文清看起来还是勉为其难：“……就这样吧。”  
“会长真是辛苦啊。”肖时钦笑眯眯地说。  
“为人民服务嘛。”他感慨良多地望了挂在墙上的书法一眼，“那么，问题解决，散会。”  
可算是忽悠过去了，苏沐秋松开领带喘了口气，想掏出手机看离约定时间还差多少，这时一个声音呼唤他：“苏大大……”  
嗯？  
他抬起头，看见叶修正被个没见过的男生缠着聊天，乔一帆从他们身边经过走过来：“会长。”  
“小乔，”他一脸抱歉，“我对不起你们，刚接了个要加班的活。”  
“诶？诶？没事啦……”  
大概是听错了，他转身打开窗户，让变得有些燥热的风吹进来。

孔雀宿舍的无畏日选在上弦月夜，苏沐秋松了口气，犯罪发生率最起码比月圆之夜低，他把小型电击器和辣椒喷雾交给乔一帆：“你个子小，待会儿场面混乱，先紧着自保。”  
乔一帆接过武器看了看：“会不会有危险……”  
“不会，你可以趁他们脱裤子的时候迎头痛击。”  
“……我是说这两样会不会造成危险。”  
“也不会，这是我改造过的，力度没有那么大。”他把枪袋挂在肩上，“走吧，我们是最后出发的。”  
所谓无畏日，就是要求学生在规定时间内从另一个宿舍拿回某样指定物品，当然这是非法入侵，对方也不可能敞开大门等着，于是进入及寻物过程都需要斗智斗勇，叶修给的名单有十个人，可以说是少数精锐，但他们指定物品的名单上却有韩文清的皮带喻文州的日记等可怕的东西——苏沐秋想叫他们快醒醒，又因为不是内裤这种隐私物品而作罢。  
幸好他不住在狮鹫，苏沐秋在走廊巡视的时候想，刚刚楼上有声音，似乎是某个Omega被发现了，已经有学生会成员赶过去，比起引人瞩目的地方，他更在意不做声的暗处，会不会有谁被掩着嘴拖进屋——  
——然后他就被从后面捂住嘴带进了屋。  
谁？拖他干什么？难道是把他当作Omega？苏沐秋不做声，有点想看对方发现自己踢到学生会长这块铁板做什么反应，月光打进屋子，他侧眼从镜子里看到背后的人是谁——  
——是叶修。  
“你可算来了，”黑色的孔雀头领说，“差一点——让他们引走人还真做对了。”  
苏沐秋眨着眼，什么？他在说什么？  
“别紧张，苏大大，我想和你谈一谈，”叶修附在他耳边，“隔墙有耳，只要你保证不大声……”  
苏沐秋做出OK手势，叶修就放开他，学生会长摸着自己的脖子，击剑比赛的冠军肌肉不夸张，但力度非常可观，他觉得自己被命运扼住了咽喉：“你怎么不找个好点的地方？”  
“我只想和你两个人谈谈，让人看见不太好，正好借老韩的地方用用。”  
苏沐秋直觉不是好事，他想着怎么打断叶修的进度条：“今晚月色不错……”  
“我用的抑制剂停产了。”叶修说。  
晚了一步，苏沐秋说：“真遗憾，但是为什么会停产？”  
“好像是剂量不符合国家标准，”叶修说，“我的存货不多，学校内也不好买。”  
“唔，”苏沐秋建议，“你可以去找Omega生活老师……”  
“我找了，”叶修说，“她建议我停止服用大剂量，找个Alpha度过发情期……”  
“哦，”苏沐秋拉长声音，“你放心，本校并不禁止你情我愿的AO来往，当然你们要发乎情止乎礼，像你这种特殊情况，可以通知家长然后先订婚……”  
他说着，看到叶修又露出了那种介于“笑了”和“傻孩子”之间的神情，叶修比他小半岁，却喜欢用那种看透了世事的柴郡猫似的笑法，可以留在空中很久也不消去。苏沐秋于是改口：“……当然你也可以申请外出，去大一点的医院……”  
“没有，不是，”他凑近苏沐秋，“事实上我觉得老师的建议很不错，我需要一个Alpha，帮我做临时标记。”  
违反校规，但他猜叶修打算贿赂他让他睁一只眼闭一只眼：“我再重申一遍，学生会的立场是，只要你们你情我愿……”  
“那太好了，”他笑嘻嘻地，身上传来一股甜甜的、巧克力似的香味，“你会帮我吧，苏大大——”  
……什、什么？  
甜甜的、但不是巧克力，苏沐秋知道那是什么，某种花香——他看到月光下斑斓诡谲的罂粟花田——高浓度的信息素可以使人产生幻觉，他一把抓住叶修的脖子。  
“你疯了吗？！”他看起来几乎想掐死这只开屏的孔雀，手紧紧盖住对方颈后的腺体，“你以为自己在什么地方、发信息素？你想引来整个楼的Alpha？！”  
他如此用力，叶修的确有一瞬间眼前模糊喘不过气来，他在苏沐秋松开手后咳嗽了几声，眼睛也泛出生理泪水，却对他露出胜利的笑容：“这不是没引来吗？”  
他没引来——不是信息素不上乘——而是馥郁的花香在一瞬间被冲得烟消云散，天气半个月前就开始转热了，他们屋里却被一股极其冰凉的空气所掩盖，味道之冷，调子之决，让人错以为面无表情的苏沐秋身上宿有暴风雨。  
那味道清新，浓度一淡就会隐匿在空气里，却时而在他身上和他所在的会议室里出现——太自然了，让人发现不了那是信息素。  
臭氧味的信息素。  
叶修伸手去摸后颈，那里因为刚被灌注了一股强大的Alpha信息素而微微发热，连带着他身体也生理性地鼓噪亢奋起来，他尽可能压低声线：“我想和你做个交易。”  
苏沐秋没说话，他在黑暗里静静不语——叶修却知道他在听，因为自己手中握有把柄。  
刚到手，却胜券在握。

“你不想被人知道你其实是个Alpha吧？”他略加停顿补充，“——为了你的奖学金。”


End file.
